No More Enemies
by goth.kimmie13
Summary: Hermione and Draco cross paths, they haven't seen one another since the war.. how will things turn out now that they are not at school? Ginny friends with Draco and Draco's last words to Hermione at the battle were " I'm sorry for everything, I hope when we next meet we can start a new, no name calling, I do like you Granger". Hermione needs the comfort and some romance ..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places

**No More Enemies**

Diagon Alley glittered, the street was awash with bright lights and shimmering decorations, all the trappings of the Holiday season were there to bewitch the festive shoppers. The Christmas season was always an exciting time of year in the Wizarding world but Diagonal Alley really went to town and despite the fact that the season usually got off to a bone chilling start the atmosphere was truly beautiful. Hermione Granger was walking down the crowded streets when a shop suddenly caught her eye.

"What a fantastic treat, a new book shop to discover" Hermione thought excitedly, her heart always leapt when she was confronted with the possibilities of new knowledge to be absorbed. "I hope they have some great new books here, I'll have to hurry though, it's getting a little late and the cold is becoming unbearable." said Hermione, her teeth beginning to chatter.

Draco Malfoy always enjoyed the winter holidays but despite his usual air of calm, he was beginning to get flustered as he was a bit behind this year with the decorations and his gifts. "Where the hell is Blaise? He should have been here ages ago" Draco grumbled to himself.

Draco carried on walking round the brilliant new store when a dazzling flash of light caught his attention. He crossed the book store to where the light had originated and as his eyes searched the area he knocked into something with a solid 'thump', as he turned to see what he had bumped into he noticed a shining head of soft brown hair and he realized that this must have been the 'something' he had knocked over.

A pair of beautiful chocolate brown eyes looked up from the floor and his mouth fell open as they sparkled when they finally met his own cold, grey ones.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to smash into you like that, but something hypnotizing grabbed my attention, which just so happens to be you!" said Draco. He held his hand out to lift her up off of the ground, whilst giving her one of his dazzling smiles.

"It's been a while hasn't it Granger". Draco spoke softly, a strange emotion, stirring within him.

He could not help but think how grown up she had become in the time since they last saw one another at the battle of hogwarts.

"Draco, what a surprise," Hermione said, her face flushed, "how have you been?"

"I've been doing alright I guess," he said humbly, "I own my own company now" Draco replied, still staring at her with the same soft expression. Hermione could not help herself from starring back, as much as she wanted to look away she felt as though they had a strange connection, as if he was looking into her very soul.

She stood there wondering if she should take off or not, her breathing shallow and her cheeks flushed. This was definitely not the Draco Malfoy she was used to seeing.

"Draco that's fantastic," Hermione said breathlessly, "really, well done with that". Hermione finally managed to break eye contact and quickly grabbed the two books she had been eyeing earlier and proceeded to the check out.

"I'll see you around Draco," Hermione sqeaked, " must get going, verrry busy," she lied to him. Then she turned away and ran from the shop before Draco could get a word in edge ways.

**2 Hours later...**

Hermione stepped in from the dark and frosty street, taking her snow flecked coat off she became aware of a distant beating. As she walked down the hallway, the noise became louder and as she opened the door to the lounge her eyes were met with flashing lights, blaring music and a cacophony of voices all talking at once. She spotted Ginny through the crowd and squeezed her way through, towards her. "Ginny what is going on here" said Hermione, shouting over the din.

"Oh Hermione it's your birthday, of course I'm going to throw you a party to celebrate it, I'd be mad not to" said Ginny while laughing at someone's silly dance at the other end of the room.

"Oh well what's done is done I suppose" Hermione said with exasperation, starting to shake slightly, an overwhelming dizziness washing over her. Ginny noticed the strange look in Hermione's eyes, and looked concerned, Hermione heard a voice she thought she recognized as the room began to spin"You must be freezing" the caring voice proclaimed, "wow your burning up!". Hermione turned to find herself staring straight into the soul-penetrating silver eyes of Draco Malfoy, who currently had quite a firm grip on her right arm. The room blinked in and out of focus as she saw Draco's concerned expression before everything went dark!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione, Hermione."

Draco crouched over Hermione as she lay where she had fallen , worry spreading across his pale features.

"Ginny, get me some blankets and a damp cloth quickly!" Draco ordered as he picked Hermione up off the wooden floor. Draco cradled her like a baby as he carried her up the stairs with ease, the party guests watched wide-eyed as the stricken Hermione was carried out of sight, the once lively room now silent except for the worried mumblings of Ginny and Hermione's assembled friends. Draco could just hear Ginny's voice as she told everyone to go home, and that she would keep them informed of Hermione's health, "Probably just a touch of Kappa Flu, with it being so cold", she reassured the guests as they exited through the hallway.

"Why am I so cold?", Hermione thought to herself, she shivered and curled up like a kitten as she began to wake up. Then she suddenly remembered the party, the dizziness… The voice!

Hermione jolted upright in bed, nearly bumping heads with someone, stunned and woozy she turned slightly to her left to find Draco sleeping uncomfortably in the old wooden chair she kept at her bedside.

"Draco!" Hermione screeched, pulling the covers up around her. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione watched as his woke from his slumber, his eyes slowly opened and his awareness returned to him. He turned his head to look at her and a lazy smile curled his lips.

"Back amongst the living?" He asked cheekily, suppressing a yawn. Hermione smiled shyly and her cheeks reddened as she nodded. "I think so." She laughed quietly before asking once more, "What _are_ you doing here?"

"I'm here to take care of _you_, because a cute little witch, mentioning no names," he winked at her, "was crazy enough to not wrap up warm enough for this type of weather" said Draco with a glint in his eyes.

"Oh no." Hermione moaned, "I feel awful, I need to apologize to everyone, especially Ginny, what a mess! I have ruined all of Ginny's hard work in planning my party". Hermione looked truly sorry, and Draco couldn't help but think how sorrowfully beautiful she looked. Hermione held her head in her hands and worried about having upset everyone , she made to stand up.

"Woah there swifty!" Draco scolded her, the guests are gone and Ginny will let them know you're doing much better. All you need to do is rest that pretty genius head of yours."

Hermione laid back down and Draco tucked the covers around her before leaning over and giving her an unexpected hug, "What on Earth is happening to me?" Draco thought, as Hermione returned his embrace tentatively, before pulling away.

"Hold on why did you come to the party? How did you even know?" Hermione asked, looking puzzled.

"I asked him" announced Ginny as she came into the room carrying a tray of tea and cakes, "It was a last-minute thing!" Ginny smiled knowingly at Hermione, "After you called me this afternoon I got the distinct feeling that you two might not have quite finished what you started." Ginny snorted to herself, and Draco flashed her an evil stare.

Draco's eyes followed Ginny as she made her way over to Hermione and his eyes became still as he looked upon Hermione once more, Ginny caught him staring and she stifled her urge to giggle. Draco grimaced but couldn't help smiling, knowing that Ginny was on to him. Then his eyes were drawn back to Hermione and her gorgeous deep eyes bored into his core, a tingle of excitement ran down his spine as he felt a jolt of electricity rush through him. "Wow, who would have thought this would Happen." Draco thought, "Am I just beginning to care for this beautiful, exceptional woman? Or have I always had some feelings of affection for Granger?" As they gazed upon each other Draco could not deny to himself any longer that he was beginning to look upon her as a Goddess!.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione awakened to the softness of the blankets encircling her slim frame, she could hear the birds squabbling loudly on the bird feeder outside her window and felt the heat of the suns rays upon her skin. The day was bright and there had been a fresh fall of snow over night. Hermione's thoughts brought her back to the events of the previous night, between Draco and herself, she found she rather enjoyed his company but could not shake the overwhelming feelings she got when he embraced her.

"Can't believe I managed to bump into him twice in one bloody day!" Hermione sighed.

In a extravagant circular office, sat Draco Malfoy dressed smartly and ready to do business. He to found his thoughts often dragging him back to the witch that plagued his dreams and tampered with him concentration. "I hope she's feeling more like herself today, I'll have to pop by when I've finished up here.

"Mr Malfoy a Ginny Weasley is here to see you, shall I let her in?"

"Yes send her in right away Gabrielle". Draco lifted his tired, bloodshot eyes up in time to notice Ginny carrying a bright, yellow basket. "Hey Draco, how are you? this fine frosty morning" said Ginny happily while wearing a huge grin on her face.

"Tired, didn't get much sleep, have too many things on my mind".

"Oh like a certain brown haired, clever witch you mean" Ginny replied cheekily. "I can't lie to you can I?"said Draco exhaustingly, dropping his head on the solid oak desk. "Nope, you can't, I see the sweet connection between you two and besides your exactly what Hermione needs right now" said Ginny looking at Draco with a deadly serious glare. Draco broke eye contact to mutter " what's that for" he asked quizzingly. Ginny followed his line of sight till she realised he was staring at the yellow basket. "Food silly!" she said excitingly while flashing her pearl white teeth in his direction.

Hermione's screams echoed across the small yet stunning house, bouncing off each wall like a slingshot. She was stricken with grief and embarrassment with what had just occured. "HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO ME! brightest witch and part of the so called golden trio she cried breathless from all the rage she was experiencing.

She cringed at the thought of the name "golden trio" and how long it had been since she last heard those words be spoken. Hermione pulled her slender form to the fire lit living room. She felt the warmth of the dancing flames a light her pale, cold skin. Hermione collided with the cottony softness of the couch, she curled her legs up within herself and tried her hardest not to "break" a dull look over took Hermione's young and beautiful features leaving her motionless, eyes drawn only to the flames and her thoughts once again found themselves thinking of the handsome blonde.

"Draco I need you" she whispered out into the darkness of the once homely house.

**Sorry this chapter is a little short, hope you still enjoy :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay of this chapter, I hope you enjoy :) **

Draco shot up suddenly from his dull paperwork, managing to knock files every where. Shivers travelled up and down his spine, as the seconds passed, so did his concern. It was in that moment, he heard it, a hushed voice appeared within his head. "Draco I need you" it whispered. It hit Draco like a ton of bricks, he knew that voice, the voice that only this morning he was thinking about, "my clever witch" he sighed.

He apparated to Hermione's flat to find the home in complete darkness. He moved ever so slowly around the hall way till his eyes caught notice of light flickering from under one of the doors. Draco proceeded cautionly towards the door, he was not prepared for what he was about to see in front of him. In the soft, cottony chair he had once sat before was his "angel, his clever witch" curled up using only the heat of the flames to warm her delicate skin. Tears ran rivers down her face, the echo of his name finally reaching him.

Draco forced his body to rush towards Hermione, taking in everything surrounding her. He lifted his right hand up to delicately remove a stray tear, she was as still as glass but so close to shattering into a million pieces. Draco wrapped his strong arms around her slim waist and pulled her against his muscular chest.

I woke up to find the fire still roaring beautifully, the room now thankfully warm. I turned slightly to find a head of soft, blonde hair resting closely to my neck and a pair of comfortable arms wrapped securely around my waist.

"I remembered dreaming about Draco to come find me, but I wasn't expecting it to happen" Hermione thought to herself.

"Hello beautiful how are you doing?"

"I feel so worthless, I'm confused Draco, I don't know what to do with my life now" Hermione cried. "I've got nothing to live for, why was I born? Not even a man wants me" sighed Hermione.

Draco turned towards her and smiled, his eyes glistening molton silver, he pulled her back towards his hard chest "I want you" "Your one hell of a clever witch and such a sexy woman, any man would be lucky to have you, but I want you" Draco announced firmly and huskily in her small, pale ear.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears, was Draco Malfoy really telling her, that he wants me and all to his self. His eyes so full of lust, those silver orbs of his looking at her like she's some kind of prey. "Draco", it's now or never Hermione thought, I have to tell him. "I have nothing else to lose now".

"I really like you, I think I'm falling in love with you Draco!" Hermione spoke nerviously out loud.

It was in that moment no more words were spoken as his pink lips found her red ones in a passionate kiss.


End file.
